1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic treatment tool and suturing method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, methods of performing procedures on hollow organs such as stomach via the mouth, nose, anus, or other natural orifice of the patient by inserting a flexible endoscope along with such as suturing tools to suture the hollow organs into a tubular shape have been known as methods of reducing the burden on the patient.
Examples of such procedures are disclosed in W.O. Patent Application No. 2004/050971, U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0065359, U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0024386, U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0109892.